Real Life
by Cr8zeCorbinFangirl
Summary: What if Cain was in modern times, in a modern high school. Blame Aurora Hargreaves for the idea. RR please.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Morning**

Catherine hobbled into the brick building. She wouldn't truly say anything, but waking up at six-thirty every morning took its toll on her. She was sleepy, just like every teenager. What was worse, she knew she wouldn't get any relief at _any_ point of the day, whether it's from her oblivious gym teacher first hour or her air-head biology last hour. Why? Oh, because damnéd Cain Hargreaves had to be there along with her. That junior class, student-aid, smart, sexy, drop-dead gorgeous boy named Cain Christopher Hargreaves who just loved to tease her.

"Oh, there you are, _Catherine_; good morning." That voice, that tongue that was one of the few to call her by that name, purred in her ear. She spun on her heels, trying to still her racing heart, as the _boy_ of her demise slid down the staircase railing.

So what good thing about Cain that stalled her from killing him? The boy was _her_ boyfriend.

"Hello Cain." She was tired and she expected him to know that by now, so she didn't regret the venom in her voice.

"Now, now, what is with this sour attitude of yours?" The question was joking, much like all he said, though Catherine still glared with hard eyes.

"I'm _tired_. Bite me." She opened her locker, not truly pushing the thought of smashing the door against her head to the back of her mind. _Where and how hard?_ Rushed through her mind and she could just _guess_ that's what Cain was thinking.

"Cain, I think Catherine is tired. Why not let her be?" A small smile of relief came from the kind voice of her favorite teacher's aid, Mr. Riff Raffit – perhaps the only adult she could truly stand. Not to mention her College Freshman_ sister's_ boyfriend. It was funny how roundabout things were.

"Morning, Mr. Raffit." The gratitude echoed in her tin box. She could almost feel Cain's annoyance and for that small fact, her gratitude was sort of one up-ed.

"And why are we thanking cute and adorably shy Mr. Raffit?" The boyish-nasally voice came forward rather quickly and Catherine pulled away from her locker, smiling at the untamed hair of her new-year friend, Abby.

Her friend and boyfriend met eyes and Abby's own smile turned cynical. "Hello _Brat_. Tell me; didn't your parents let you out of the basement already? You look like a train wreck." Cain's glare narrowed, but Abby made nothing of it. She turned her attention to her friend. "Ohayo, Neko-chan."

"Ohayo, Abby-chan." Catherine kept her eye on Cain, seeing him step closer and closer to her friend. Catherine flared her nostrils, elbowing him in the stomach. She turned her head to him slightly. A subtle gesture that meant '_BEHAVE_'

"Sorry to be so rude, but I do believe you three have class. Maybe we should part now, yes?" Catherine sent the College student a thankful smile and pulled Cain along. Having Cain and Abby in the same building was risky enough. Having them within _feet_ of each other was risky more.

"Oh, that wasn't very nice." Cain stomped before their class, effectively stopping his girlfriend's dragging. Catherine turned and saw him having _that _look; A damnéd pout. Cain leaned in close and Catherine felt her heart go – what was the word Abby taught her? – _Doki-Doki._ "Just because of that, I don't think I'll be good for you in English. Maybe I'll upset Ms. Bylut today with Rush. Or maybe I'll tip off Ms. Rush." The voice purred and Catherine bit her lip.

She wanted to say something – truly, she did – scold him for being so selfish and childish – bratty, in Abby's words – she wanted to say _something!_ But that voice just wouldn't let hers come out.

The warning bell rang and Catherine blushed pink. She made to enter the classroom, but with that step forward came a step back. Cain's arm had wound itself 'round her own waist, lips quickly planted firmly against her own. She groaned, rather than her usual moan – which was bad enough, especially in public.

Cain pulled away as the Novocain took its effect. "I'll see you later, _Princess_." And he entered, leaving her behind.

The magic spell broke and Catherine breathed as her eyes un-clouded to look at the clearing hallway. "DAMMIT CAIN!" She hurried into the classroom just as the bell rung.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: English Class**

"And just like that, he said he was gonna act up? That Asshole."

This was why Catherine didn't tell Abby about her morning encounters with Cain. It got Cain cursed out and added fuel to the fire. "But…I mean, he was gonna do it anyway. You know how much he likes attention."

"Dude, don't mean he should do it like that. Look at Riff. He likes attention, but he does the right way. He goes through academics and that crap." Abby rolled her eyes, not even batting them at the fact she referred to 'Mr. Raffit' as 'Riff' One of the perks that Riff was a College Freshman – you could call him what you like.

"And this is coming from the girl who got suspended last year for getting into a fight?" Catherine raised an eyebrow.

"I don't seek attention and that was me slapping a kid, not a fight. And besides, the guy does the _every_ freaking day. Seriously, somebody needs to kick the _baka_ in da ass so he might get some sense in his head. And then he goes off to kiss you like you guys in some 'ollywood film? Seriously, can I punch the dude in the face? Hey Ms. Rush." Coming down from her rant, Abby had long since perfected the art of greeting people at the end as if she was _still_ ranting. The English teacher didn't bat an eye, going on with straightening her things to walk out the door.

"Why, look who it is; the Princess and the dog." Cain's joking voice echoed in the near-empty classroom. A few other students stood frozen, all thinking the same._ And he is __so__ dead._ The thought was even in Catherine's head.

Abby didn't react, walking to her seat behind and to the side of Cain, placing down her pile of books and jumping over the desk to stand beside the junior. Ms. Rush wouldn't be back in the room for another five minutes and no other teacher would be either: perfect.

Abby grabbed Cain's foot – which rested on top of his other one while _that_ one rested on top his desk – and twisted it to the right. Cain showed no pain and Abby kept twisting. It may not cause him pain, but –

_PLOP!_ Abby smiled as Cain – Abercrombie clothes and all – fell to the floor. She did a little jump, spun on her heels and walked up and down the aisle to her desk. She took out a book and immediately, detached from the world around her.

Cain stood and sat back in the same position, as if the sophomore hadn't ever existed. Catherine huffed, but took out her own book. She knew she'd be tongue-tied if she tried to discipline Cain. The only way Abby got away with it was because his magic didn't work on her. It worked on every other girl in the school, but not her.

The first five minutes were of course quiet – as usual – but as soon as the class _truly _began, chaos erupted.

"Cain, please take your feet off the desk."

Cain obeyed, but that brought him to talking to Juan Huerta – local school annoyance.

"Cain, Juan, please face forward and pay attention."

Cain half listened, looking forward. But when Ms. Bylut – the second teacher – asked the class to take out their books, Catherine finally noticed that Cain had _forgotten_ his, Juan, too. _Oh, boy – trouble's brewing._

"Boys, where are your books?"

"I forgot mine." Juan's voice was HEAVILY laced with sarcasm and joking.

"Oh right!" Abby's voice suddenly popped up instead of Cain's. "Hey, Cain, this is yours. Sorry, I must've taken it yesterday." Abby quickly handed Cain the book, taking another one from her pile. She flashed a smile, seemingly warm. But Catherine and Cain both knew she was being snobby.

"Gee, thanks." Cain gave a strained smile, burying his face in the book to hide a rare blush.

They read the section – Confucius –and were told to get in groups to come up with their own sentences.

"So, what makes you think that you can just completely control Neko-chan?" Abby got straight down to business, the sentences already written way before they had gotten together.

"Why, what are you talking about, Abby? I'm not controlling sweet Catherine." Cain explained, glaring back at the sophomore.

"Dude, you did your magic spell thing and tongue-tied her. You know that don't work on me." Abby gave her 'I-don't-believe-you-in-the-slightest-elfin'-way' look.

Cain opened his mouth, but instead of him trying to work his 'magic' once more, a shrill ringing went off instead.

"Fire Drill!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Evacuation**

"So…just what did you set on fire this time, Cain?" Abby's insulting comments didn't stop in the classroom; they were pretty much an 'On-all-the-time, whether-you-like-it-or-not' sort of deal.

"Very nice, _Abigail_; blame the guy who actually knows _how_ to poison people."

Abby stopped in her tracks, stepping into the ditch. Her jaw hit the grass. "You did _**not**_ just call me that."

"Ne~Abby-chan, do you know of a group called Fahrenheit?"

Crisis averted, Abby latched onto Catherine with a wide smile. "Duh, of course I've heard of them. They're a Taiwanese band. Actually, they're youngest member, Aaron Yan, acted together with this girl named Gui Gui from a group called HeyGirl in a show called Pi Li MIT where he was a genius."

What was good thing about Abby that stalled Catherine from sewing her mouth shut? When it came to Asia, Abby knew her stuff.

"Well, I got to go find my Spanish class. Ja Ne~" Abby waved and gave a sincere smile, disappearing into the sea of people.

"Well, _parting is such sweet sorrow_, _my princess_."

"Don't even try. I need to talk. And I swear, I will find a way around your magic." Catherine pouted.

"But, Catherine, I'm human as much as you are. I have no magic."

Catherine quirked her head, eyes narrowing.

"Okay, yea, you caught me. I'm gone." And Cain gave her a quick, innocent kiss on the cheek and disappeared himself.

Catherine sighed. It felt good to have stand up for herself for once.

The fact that she'd even stood at _all_ after _that voice_ spoke felt even better.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Math Test**

After English was math; one of the subjects she hated the most.

And today was test day.

_31 plus or minus the square root of 42 divided by product of 2 times 'a', where 'a' stands for 13 is…I have no idea whatsoever. _

A slight tingle went up her leg and in an immediate reaction, her hand leaped to her pocket. She risked a sly glance to the teacher, who was busy looking at a pair of Ferragamo boots. She put down her pencil and whipped out her phone, reading the text message.

_Lunch = boring w/o u~ _

_What r u doing now??? _

_`Earl of Poisons…_

Catherine pouted, typing quickly.

_Math test._

_Leave me alone._

_u 2._

_Aurora – Princess_

She held the phone closed and close to her stomach, as if she had an itch. _Alright, so the square root of – _

Another vibration.

_Ooo O_o?_

_Can I help?_

_`Earl of Posions…_

Catherine's eyes widened.

_NO!_

_Aurora – Princess_

She closed her phone and tried to concentrate on the problem once more. _The square root is…is…_

It went off again. She didn't even wait to read the message.

_Cain Christopher Hargreaves._

_I swear I will get Abby on u!_

_Leave me – _

Her phone was swiftly taken out her hand and closed, now in Abby's tight grip. Abby was good in math and already done, hiding behind her book.

Catherine had wide-eyes but after a sound of rolling wheels, she focused on her test.

She could hear the vibrations going off all throughout class, but she still managed to finish the test with 3 minutes to spare.

Later, in study hall, she read the messages and noticed that Abby had sent one.

_C.C.H!_

_Dude, seriously, y do u want Neko to fail?_

_Just leave her alone!_

_Go on to Study Hall, boy._

_Aren't you failing English?_

_Mama + Papa not gonna be happy_

さつびろ

There was a smile on her face, even if she knew that Cain was probably still fuming.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Biology Substitute**

That smile lasted till the last period. That's when she heard the bad news.

_Cain_ was teaching the class today.

_Oh…crap…_

"Guys, what happens when you combine Lithium and Rubidium in water?"

Five hands went up and Catherine hit her head in her arms. So…that was the angle today, was it – explosives?

The day drawled on and on and Catherine monitored the clock like a hawk – no rhyme intended – waiting for her boyfriend to stop embarrassing her.

But of course, that didn't happen. Every girl in the class was drooling their life away and every guy in the class was secretly wishing their own away.

Once this popped into her mind, a small smile crossed her face and she placed her chin in her hands. A sappy smile crossed her face and she was gone.

She remembered the first time he had walked into this class. _He _had been the sophomore, with a just a tad longer black raven hair and even brighter golden glints in those emerald eyes. She'd swear, she'd lost her breath in those few moments. He was…perfect; absolute perfection.

It'd only been a week since then that he'd bumped into her and they'd shared an indirect kiss. Abby still giggled about that behind Cain's back.

And since then, he'd been her little Princess.

"Dreaming about me, Miss Baak?" The voice tickled her eardrum

Catherine held in a screech, jumping in her seat to see Cain had at _some_ point appeared next to her. "Uh…uh…"

"Everybody is doing page 350 in their textbooks. Would you be so kind as to join them?"

Tongue-tied under his magic spell once more, Catherine nodded, opening her book and hiding a blush.

It was then she noticed a folded-up note.

_Having fun._

_My place, tonight 5:30?_

_We could go to Mickey's._

_Cain._

Catherine smiled, holding it close to her heart.

The bell rung and Catherine decided that even if he'd misbehaved today, he deserved at least a proper kiss goodbye.

Even if said 'proper kiss' lasted 2 whole minutes.


End file.
